


Deduce His Heart

by Galadriel1010



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Sherlock finally observes Mycroft, and expresses his gratitude in his own way.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Deduce His Heart

“If a man rises to the highest ranks of the British government, with near unlimited power and influence at his fingertips, and uses his power almost entirely to protect his younger brother and sister from the world and, most importantly, themselves, without hope of gratitude or even acknowledgement, eschewing his own happiness until it is all but thrust upon him to keep them safe, what then, brother mine,” Sherlock asked coolly, “can we deduce about his heart?” His eyes fixed on Mycroft, who, for once, couldn’t return his gaze. “It certainly rules out the possibility that he doesn’t have one.”

**Author's Note:**

> One to return to later, I think. I love their relationship so much.


End file.
